the big break
by i'd rather be singing
Summary: ON HIATUS UNLESS SOMEONE CAN HELP ME WITH IDEAS IF SO PM ME!
1. TRAINING

**Hello again **

**For those of you that are wondering yes I will be putting up another chapter to my first story but I am slightly bored with that story so I have decided to alternate. First I will do some work on "the big training exercise" then some work on "the big break" (this story). This way of working may not turn out to be faster but I am going to try it as this way I won't get bored with the story / plot and decide to give up entirely.**

**Any way on a more positive note this story will be based around 5 years after James, Lauren, Kerry and the rest of the gang have left cherub campus and there is a few new faces as agents but our old faces will now be back as staff. So without further ado I am proud to present chapter one of "The Big Break" **

"I'm so tired" May said to her best friend and training partner Alayne as she woke up after a night of sleeping in a poor quality tent in inland Australia.

"Tell me about it but look at it this way 99 days down 1 to go" her friend reminded her "if you quit now then you will have to go through all this again"

"Good point can you start breakfast I'll go start translating our briefings" May told her friend

"Sure thing, I hope today's task isn't too hard but knowing the instructors it will be".

"Now as I am sure you all know today is your 100th day of basic training" Mrs. Smith the head training instructor shouted at the 4 people left out of the original 6 they all nodded in reply "well you're task today is simple dig through the sand in front of your chairs to get to your grey tee-shirt now I know some of you are thinking hold on that's too easy there has got to be a catch and you are correct in a sense as yes there is a catch but not just one but two yes two as the first catch is that you must be kneeling down in the sand with your feet off the ground, and the second is that you all are to wear a blindfold during this test" she finished.

1…2…3… GO were the four words that May and I had been waiting for during the past 15 minutes. The second we heard them we dropped down to our knees and started digging furiously through the hot desert floor only to soon find that it was scorching hot and within a minute we were screaming in pain. Luckily for us one of the training instructors, Mr. Adams had foreseen this and came to each trainee every 5 minutes with a bucket of water. But then I noticed that I had been digging for at least 10 minutes and getting nowhere and that the instructors would not have made us put on a blindfold if it was not a trick. So I stopped digging and felt under my chair and low and behold I felt it a material substance that had no right sitting out here in the hot Australian outback it was a tee-shirt, my tee-shirt, when Mr. Adams told me to remove my blindfold I looked at the tee-shirt grasped in my hand it was my brand new grey tee-shirt.

As time went on Mr. Adams told more and more people to remove their blindfolds. May was the last person to realize the trick that the instructors had played on us. As soon as her blind fold was off I ran over to her and hugged her and told her this "see I told you that you could do it if you just kept going until you finished remember 'this is tough but cherubs are tougher' "

After the final test was over we flew back to campus and mercifully the economy section of the plane was booked so cherub had to stump up for business class tickets making the 21 hour trip slightly more pleasant. Although it was breaking all sorts of rules May and I left our grey cherub tee-shirts on under our jumpers.


	2. MOVING

May and I had just moved into the main building we were so excited to see our new rooms that we forgot to ask where they were we just grabbed the keys and ran towards the lift. We had some of our stuff from the junior block with us and we got very lost we had no clue as to what floor we were on so we decided to sit down against a wall and wait for somebody to walk past us to ask. Around 10 minutes later Mr. Adams walked past and asked us why we were sitting in the corridor with what looked like half of our bed room.

"We were so excited to see our new rooms that we forgot to ask where they were" May explained.

"Ok then let me see your keys I might be able to help you work it out "he told us.

We handed him our keys willfully. He looked at the keys for a minute before explaining to us how the rooms were numbered.

"You see the first digit is the floor that it is on and you are both on the eighth floor that is one floor above where we are now so let's head to the lift while I continue explaining. The next two are simply the room number the odd numbers are all on the right side of the corridor and the even numbers are on the left always going from left to right. Wow, Alayne you are in room 807 my old room and May you are in 808 my former friend Kyle's old room."

"Ok, thanks Mr. Adams "we said at the same time


	3. Authors Note 1

Hi everybody

This is just to explain why I have not been updating my stories in a while. I have been going away around the clock and have had little to no access to the internet but when I do I use it for other things which are slightly more important. I am currently writing out my stories on paper then transferring them to word. Currently however my pool of plots and story ideas has dried up, seriously I don't want to leave you on this cliff-hanger any more but if you can think of more ideas for either of my stories feel free to PM me and I will try to work that into the story. On a more positive note I am currently in the early stages of co-writing another story with my friend (pineapple people spokesman) based on the junior instructor program (JIP) and hopefully the first chapter will be up soon.

Thank you for being understanding

Cherub fan no. 1 & Pineapple people spokesman


End file.
